


Power Play

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: When tasked with house-sitting alongside a just-turned-eighteen Johnny Storm, Ben soon realizes Johnny needs a man of the house to keep him in line. Ben himself is more than willing--and happy--to step up to the challenge.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



When Ben volunteered to help house-sit for Sue, he didn’t quite know what he was getting himself into. But Sue got the message at the rehearsal dinner: Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane would no longer be able attend the wedding as his aunt was sick. Thus, they also would be unable to watch the house while Sue was on her honeymoon with Reed as had been planned. Ben simply couldn’t stand by and watch his friend worry without offering to help.

 “I guess it’s not that big of a deal,” Sue said, chewing on her lip as she made a note on her phone to send May Parker a get well soon card. “I mean, Johnny’s more than old enough to stay by himself, but that big old house is so isolated from the main road and there’s so much property to take care of. I would just feel better if there was another person to watch the place.”

 “I could watch your house for a while, Susie,” Ben told her. “It’s only two weeks, right? It wouldn’t be a problem.”

 Relief was evident on Sue’s face, and she enveloped Ben into a rib-crushing hug. “You would? Oh, thank you! I really appreciate you helping me—you don’t even know how much.”

 It only occurred to Ben after he had already agreed that the true reason Sue had wanted someone else to stay at the house probably wasn’t to maintain the property, but to make sure Johnny didn’t turn their home into some sort of twenty-four seven rave. Sue’s younger brother had just turned eighteen and would be a freshman in college in the fall, but he partied like he was already a frat boy.

 Ben had known him almost as long as he had known Sue, though he hadn’t spent nearly as much time with him due to their age difference. Hell, he still often thought of Johnny as a kid, even though now Johnny was all grown up, with long legs, slim hips, and a pretty face well complemented by his wavy golden hair and baby blue eyes.

 But, Ben observed, sipping his beer and watching Johnny practically throw himself at an oblivious Steve Rogers, Johnny was all too aware of his good looks, and seemed determined to use them to get as much attention as possible. Just tonight Ben had spotted him hitting on five women and three other men (who were all much too old for him, in Ben’s opinion), and he hadn’t even been trying to pay attention to the kid’s activities.

 Still, Ben wasn’t too concerned. All he had to do was prevent Johnny from doing anything especially stupid to the house, and they would all be fine.

* * *

The next day Reed and Sue went off on their honeymoon, and Ben found himself becoming temporary housemates with Johnny. The home was beautiful, an enormous old Tudor that Sue had inherited, complete with magnificent gardens and decorations. And Johnny was fairly beautiful, too. But Ben had never been one to be taken in by looks alone, and with Johnny, he was glad for it. The kid may have been gorgeous, but he seemed to get off on irritating Ben with his oversexed antics, which Ben thought would only get the both of them in trouble.

 When Ben first saw Johnny the morning after the wedding, he was already shaking his head at the kid’s dress, or lack of it. Ben was pouring himself a bowl of cereal when Johnny sashayed in, opening his mouth with a greeting on the tip of his tongue. But his jaw just went slack when he saw Johnny’s attire. Obviously just returned from a morning run, the kid was clad in nothing but a pair of sneakers and Daisy Duke-style running shorts. Running _briefs_ would be a more accurate description for all they covered—or rather, didn’t cover. With little clothing to hide it, the kid’s toned, tanned form, glistening with perspiration, was on full display. To say it was a far cry from the smart suit Johnny had been wearing as a groomsman in the ceremony was a vast understatement.

 If Ben were honest, though, he had a hard time tearing his gaze away. Now that he was seeing Johnny up close and unhindered by his duties as Reed’s best man, it suddenly occurred to him that Johnny was just as much of a knockout as his sister. And even if he had only ever seen Sue as a friend, Ben thought she was stunning and Johnny—well, the younger Storm was pure, raw sex appeal whose every action simply oozed sensuality, each one of his movements and expressions designed to engender attraction.

 A low chuckle snapped Ben out of his ogling, and his irritation spiked when his gaze met Johnny’s. A cocky grin played on the kid’s lips, a clear indication that he knew Ben was gaping at him, and he took smug pleasure in bringing Ben to gawk.

 “Hey Ben,” he purred, sauntering up to him and pressing in close as he reached for a glass in the cabinet behind Ben. As he did, he looked Ben up and down. “So _good_ to see you again.”

 Though Ben tried to lean back for Johnny to have access, there wasn’t enough room, and Johnny still wound up brushing against him. “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t mean to _crowd_ you.”

 “Hey,” Ben managed gruffly, overcome with both the desire to let his gaze drink in every inch of Johnny and guilt at the urge. “S’all right, you know?”

 As it would happen, Johnny strutting around in the skimpiest of outfits was far from unusual. The kid worked as a lifeguard at a nearby country club, and apparently his ‘regulation’ uniform was a pair of skintight red and white swim shorts stamped with the lifeguard logo. His shifts were mostly late mornings to early evenings, which let him saunter in when Ben was just sitting down to dinner, not even bothering to don a shirt before joining him at the table.

 “Can’t you put on some clothes?” Ben barked at him the first time it happened, their second night in the house together. “It's just decent to wear a shirt when you're sharing a meal.” Sharp guilt was spiking through him even as he snarled out the words; he _liked_ seeing Johnny in his typical almost naked state, and the knowledge grated on him.

 Johnny smirked. “Decent, huh?” He gazed at Ben, his blue eyes glimmering. “How about this, Benji—you show me what it’s like to be decent, and I’ll show how fun it is not to be. Deal?”

 Scowling, Ben pointed emphatically at Johnny with his fork. “Hasn’t anyone taught you about respectability?”

 “Trust me, Benji,” Johnny said, rising from the table and strolling toward the stairs, making a point of swinging his hips in an exaggerated manner. “When I want to learn about respect,” he paused by the bannister, deliberately striking a provocative pose. “I know I’ll have you here, ready and willing to _discipline_ me.” He purposefully emphasized the penultimate word with a grinding motion of his hips.

 “Why, you little—” Both annoyed and embarrassed, Ben was left sputtering as Johnny tossed him a smirk and proceeded up the stairs.  

 But Johnny didn’t stop there. He seemed determined to bring his disregard for clothing to Ben’s attention as often as possible.

 Ben was getting ready for work on their third day at house together. He was just adjusting his tie when a knock sounded on his door.

 “Come in,” he called, his attention focused on tying a tidy Windsor knot.

 The door swung open, and Ben glanced behind him, only to find Johnny standing there. Still damp from the shower, he only wore a devilish smile and the briefest of gym towels wrapped around his waist. Ben’s jaw dropped at the sight, and he stood frozen in place, gaping.

 “Ben, I’m so sorry to bother you.” Johnny leaned one hand against the doorframe, the other holding his towel in place. “But I couldn’t find any towels to use, and I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours?”

 Unable to complete so much as a sentence due to surprise and embarrassment, Ben fumbled for a beach towel from a pile of spare linens he’d brought along. Roughly thrusting it at Johnny, he tossed the kid a venomous look and then slammed the door in his face.

 He was supposed to be prepping for a Monday at the office, dammit. The last thing he needed was that kid trying his best to rile him up.

 Deep down, he knew the pounding of his heart wasn’t just from annoyance, but he pushed that knowledge aside.

 Throughout the rest of the week, Ben did his best to just ignore Johnny’s provocative behavior. So when Johnny strutted around in an outfit that barely covered more than a handkerchief would, Ben refused to rise to the bait and raise a fuss. Honestly, since he inwardly didn’t object quite as much he did outwardly, it was nice to not have to go through the motions of outrage.

 But Johnny didn’t limit his flirting to only Ben. Once Ben stopped paying attention to him, he quickly moved onto other targets, and didn’t hesitate to repeat the same tricks.

 On Friday, after work Ben returned to the house to find Johnny pulling the towel trick again, barely covering himself while chatting up some flower delivery boy who seemed positively enraptured with him. This time, out of loyalty to Sue, Ben couldn’t ignore Johnny’s indecency and all but dragged him into the house.

 “It was nice talking to you, Peter! We’ll have to meet up sometime!” Johnny called to him.

 “It’s Pietro,” the silver-haired youth corrected before Ben shut the door on him.

 “My, my, Ben,” Johnny said coyly. “With the way you’re putting your hands all over me, one would almost think you’re jealous.”

 Ben dropped Johnny’s arm as if he’d been burned. “I only did that because I didn’t want your sister to come home and find out you’ve started to get yourself a reputation.”

 “Look at you, so concerned for me.” Johnny sidled up to Ben, trying to press against him. “And charging in like my knight in shining armor.”

 “Speaking of ‘in,’ why don’t you get in some actual clothes?” Ben cast him an unimpressed glance at his lack of attire.

 “You’re right,” Johnny mused, turning toward the staircase. “I actually was getting ready to go out clubbing with my friends. I should finish getting dressed.”

 Ben snorted. “You think?”

 Johnny vanished upstairs for several minutes, and Ben found a vase for the bouquet of flowers, sent by Peter and MJ for Sue and Reed. Just as Ben was was sitting down to unwind from work, Johnny reappeared in an extremely _daring_ ensemble. Tight pants of ribbed black leather enveloped his legs, open at the outer seams and held in place with cord crisscrossing over his creamy skin. Meanwhile, his shirt consisted almost entirely of white fishnet except for a brief band of fabric circling his upper torso, and his midriff was completely exposed.

 “How do I look?” Johnny slowly spun in a circle to give Ben the full picture.

 “Like a red light hooker,” Ben replied frankly, even as he fought with himself to tear his eyes away from Johnny, forcibly reminding himself that the kid was only eighteen.

 “Then maybe I’ll see some action tonight,” Johnny speculated as a screech of tires sounded from outside. “Those are my friends. Gotta go.” He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, then paused on his way out the door. “Don’t wait up for me, Ben. I’ll be back late.”

 He then dashed outside to the waiting car while Ben just shook his head, a familiar flood of guilt, frustration, and attraction washing over him.

* * *

 On Saturday evening, Ben answered the knock on his door to find Johnny standing before him. His long legs and slim form were on full display thanks his _very_ brief attire of what had to be the world’s skimpiest speedo.

 “Hey, Ben,” he said, his hips cocked and a sultry smile on his lips. “I was just about to go for a dip in the hot tub. Care to join me?”

 As he sensed himself growing hard with just one look at Johnny, Ben felt something inside of himself snap. He was so sick and tired of having to force himself under control while this kid paraded around in the most miniscule of outfits and shamelessly flirted with everyone and anyone who so happened by.

 He was done agonizing over his self-control and guilt while Johnny never gave a care to either one. This time, Ben was taking what he was offered and more.

 “As a matter of fact, yes,” Ben told him.

 Johnny slid his sunglasses down every so slightly to look at Ben over the frames, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. “Oh?”

 “You better believe it.” With that, Ben grabbed Johnny’s arm and threw him down onto the bed in one smooth motion. Without wasting any time, he pinned him there, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head and placing his knees on either side of Johnny’s waist. His linebacker form easily overtook Johnny’s slim physique.

 Johnny inhaled sharply in surprise, but Ben didn’t waste any time.

 “Is this what you’ve been after me to do to you?” Ben demanded. “Is sex from me what you want?”

 For a moment, Johnny just lay there, his breathing hard and fast and his pupils dilated wide. Finally, he managed to speak, the single word a gasp of need. “ _Yes_.”

 “Good, because you’re going to get it,” Ben informed him tersely, ripping off Johnny’s speedo and removing the tie from his robe before discarding it entirely. Without missing a beat, he reached for the Vaseline he kept on his bedside table to soothe his calloused palms and set to spreading the ointment across his cock to use as lube.

 “Holy _God!_ ” Johnny gasped as he watched with wide eyes as Ben’s hand ran up and down his length. “That thing looks enormous!”

 Ben smirked. “Yeah. I bet it feels enormous, too.”

 For the first time, an uncertain expression crossed Johnny’s face. “Actually, I don’t know about this . . .”

 Ben shook his head. “Too late. It’s already been decided for you.” Easily flipping Johnny over, he used the bathrobe tie to lash his wrists to the headboard. Without warning, he then shoved one of his greased fingers into his entrance, a cry of surprise tearing itself from Johnny’s throat.

 “Awfully tight for someone who advertises easy sex as much as you do,” Ben observed, curling his finger as Johnny gasped and moaned. “Don’t tell me you’re still a virgin?”

 Without waiting for an answer, he added a second finger, which had Johnny thrashing and jerking at the contact.

 “You are,” Ben realized. A knowing smile descended upon his face. “You were saving it for the right guy all along, weren’t you? Well, just call me your Mr. Right.” Pressing Johnny’s lithe form into the mattress so he could know the full extent of his weight and understand the control Ben had over him, he positioned his cock at his entrance. When he went to grasp Johnny’s hips, Ben’s large hands spanned his narrow waist with ease.

 “Get ready,” Ben warned him, knowing Johnny could feel the blunt tip of his cock nudge against his opening.   

 “Wait just a minute, wait—” Johnny begged, but Ben ignored him.

 “You need this and you know it,” Ben rumbled as he pressed inside of him. Johnny let out a sharp cry at the pressure as he was breached, but Ben paid him no heed. “You’ve been teasing me, taunting me, just waiting for me to shove you down and take control.” He pushed further inside of Johnny, already feeling his hole spasming around his cock, protesting the overly thick intrusion.

 “You need someone to give you direction, to reign you in. With your sister away, there’s got to be a man of the house, and it’s not going to be you. You’re just a boy. Well, that’s okay,” he continued, rolling his hips to give a slow thrust so Johnny would know what the feeling of being gradually impaled on his mammoth cock. “Daddy’s here to take care of you, to make sure his boy has all that he needs.”

 Johnny let out a long groan. “God, Ben! I don’t think I’ll be able to take you all! You’re so huge!”

 In response, Ben gave him several sharp, sudden thrusts, spearing as deep as he could go in one shove. A wail tore from Johnny’s throat as Ben’s cock abruptly wedged deeper inside of him than ever before.

 “I’m your daddy now,” he growled into Johnny’s ear. “And since you’re my boy, you’ll call me so.” He gave Johnny another aggressive thrust. “Let me hear you say it.”

 “Daddy,” Johnny gasped. “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy!_ ” The last word morphed into a thready moan as Ben’s cock slammed into his prostate.

 “And don’t you forget it,” Ben warned him, returning to the agonizingly slow pace, dragging his cock in and out of Johnny’s body so his boy could feel each and every sensation. He carefully avoided Johnny’s prostate, not wanting him to climax too soon. “You’ll come to me with your needs. You’ll come to me with your troubles. _You will let me take care of you_.” He punctuated each word of the last sentence with a powerful thrust that had Johnny howling each time.

 “I promise,” Johnny said desperately. “I promise, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you say!”

 “In that case, you’ll take my entire cock and like it,” Ben commanded, feeding Johnny another thick inch. “I’m about halfway in right now, maybe a little less.”

 “Only _halfway?_ ” Johnny’s eyes flew open; no doubt he was already feeling stretched far beyond what he could possibly cope with. “I’m not going to be able to fit all of you! I’m already too full!”

 “Hush,” Ben scolded him. “Daddy knows what’s best for his boy, and he knows you’ll be better off with his cock than without it.”

 “I can’t,” Johnny panted. “Daddy, please, I can’t take anymore! You’re too big for me, you’re too much!”

 “Trust your daddy to know what’s best for you,” Ben ordered, giving Johnny yet another thrust. A groan escaped his mouth as Johnny’s walls clenched down around him. Lord, Johnny was tight.

 He wasn’t the only one who noticed. Johnny was writhing beneath him, clearly struggling to handle Ben’s girth.

 “Daddy, you’re too big to fit!” Strain was evident in Johnny’s voice. “This isn’t going to work!”

 “Just accept it, baby,” he soothed him. “You’ll be so much happier giving up control. Just let Daddy take that burden away.”

 “I can’t!” Johnny groaned, shaking with the exertion of having Ben’s cock forced inside of him. “I’m not going to be able to do this!”

 “Yes, you will.” Sternness crept into Ben’s voice. “I’ll make sure you can. I’ll prove to you that Daddy knows what’s best.”

 With that, he began relentlessly pushing inside, even as Johnny squirmed and whimpered in discomfort, overwhelmed at the sensation of being ruthlessly split open without any time to adjust.

 “Just take it,” Ben coaxed him. “Just be a good boy and take Daddy’s cock. That’s all you have to do, baby, and Daddy will do the rest.”

 “You’re too much for me!” Johnny pulled at his restraints to no avail.

 Shaking his head at Johnny's refusal, Ben continued driving deeper and deeper inside of him. While Johnny himself resisted, his cries growing more and more frantic, his body yielded to Ben, and it wasn’t long before Ben was fully sheathed within him.

 Ben basked in the sensation, savoring in the heat and tightness, as below him Johnny clawed at the mattress, struggling to adjust to Ben’s massive size and unable to do anything else to release his tension.

 “Look at that,” Ben murmured, leaning down to make sure his breath tickled Johnny’s ear. “You might not want to give into me, but your body clearly knows its master.”

 Johnny couldn’t even speak; his breath was coming in short gasps, his skin was slick with sweat, and his entire form was shaking from the effort of stretching to accommodate Ben’s massive length. He was absolutely _stuffed_ , and he looked like it. Ben had no doubt the kid felt like it, too.

 “I know it hurts, baby,” he comforted him, rubbing circles onto Johnny’s back. “So Daddy’s going to give you some pleasure for the pain, all right?”

 He didn’t wait for a response from Johnny, instead just resumed his thrusts, this time angling directly into Johnny’s prostate and hammering into it relentlessly. The motion ripped piercing wails from Johnny’s throat as he was not only besieged by the intensity of having his prostate battered over and over again, but also Ben’s huge cock pounding into him much more rapidly than ever before. He could hardly form words, too overcome at the sensation of Ben mercilessly railing into him.

 “Daddy,” he just barely managed to gasp, Ben’s frenzied pace all but stealing the air away from his lungs. “Oh, _Daddy!_ ” He threw back his head in what was very nearly a sob as Ben pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

 “That’s right. I’m your daddy, and I’m here to take care of you,” Ben said firmly, giving one final purposeful thrust, knowing it would likely drive Johnny to orgasm.

 Sure enough, Johnny let out a long moan, shuddering violently as his climax hit. He trembled harder than ever before, his only breathing desperate pants as his hips rocked and his entire body jolted with the sheer force of it.  

 Ben gave him a few moments to recover, soothing him and whispering to him reassuringly. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to Johnny’s forehead. “There we go. Is Daddy’s boy going to behave for Daddy from now on?”

 “Yes,” Johnny replied immediately.

 “Good,” Ben said with satisfaction. “You can prove that to me now.” He began to move inside Johnny again.

 Surprise flashed across Johnny’s face. “We’re not done?”

 “We’re done when you’re done. If you want sex, that’s all you’ll get,” Ben told him. “I’ve seen the way you dress, the way you act and talk. You’re always trying to get someone to eye you up, and you act like you’ll give yourself to anyone who looks at you twice.”

 “ _Ooohhh!_ ” Johnny gasped as Ben struck his prostate once more.

 “What kind of daddy would I be if I let my boy behave like that?” Ben asked, briefly pausing in his thrusts to stroke Johnny’s golden hair. “If my boy wants sex, I’ll give it to him. And give it to him and give it to him, as often and as long as I have to, until I know he’s had his fill and won’t go looking for it from strangers.”

 It didn’t take very many thrusts to induce Johnny’s second climax, and Ben simply fucked him through it, slamming into him hard and deep, making sure to ram directly into Johnny’s prostate. He didn’t pause for an instant, just continued hammering home, and the unyielding intensity of the pain and bliss left Johnny temporarily unable to speak.

 “C-c-can’t you—can’t you just stop?” Johnny managed to ask when he caught his breath.

 “I need to know you’re not going to be getting on your back for strangers,” Ben reminded him. “You’re only going to get hurt that way.”

 "I won’t,” Johnny pleaded desperately. “Please, Daddy, no more!”

 “Talk is cheap,” Ben told him, deaf to Johnny’s protests as he pumped into him. “I’d rather have the certainty of knowing I’ve convinced you.”

 “Daddy, it _aches_ ,” Johnny moaned, struggling to change his position and switch the angle where Ben’s cock was entering him.

 “Baby.” Ben made a point of giving an especially rough thrust and then draping Johnny’s body with his own. The entirety of his weight pressed down onto Johnny’s thin frame, emphasizing that Ben held all of the control and he had none. “It’s supposed to.”  

 “ _Please,_ ” Johnny begged. “Please, Daddy, I’ll do _anything_ . Just let me rest, _please._ ”

 Ben just shook his head. “I’m sorry, baby, but you have to learn that your actions have consequences.”

 Relishing in the way he was able to make Johnny come undone, Ben forced him to orgasm once more, and Johnny came with a loud cry, no doubt sore from climaxing three times in such a brief period. This time, Ben did stop, but only temporarily, just long enough to give Johnny false hope that they were finally finished. After several moments, he went back to thrusting inside of him, knowing that Johnny’s prostate must be raw and sore from the continued overstimulation.

 He couldn’t hold back a smirk when the action dragged a long, low cry of dismay from Johnny; he enjoyed reminding his boy that Daddy was the one in charge.

 “Oh _, no,_ ” Johnny groaned.

 “Oh, yes,” Ben replied firmly. “Just lie back and take it, baby.”

 Johnny whimpered, but he could do nothing except weakly shift beneath him, trying to ease the sear of Ben’’s enormous cock relentlessly pounding into his spent prostate.

 Ben continued fucking him until Johnny was almost boneless in his exhaustion, open and pliant beneath him, his only sounds needy wails and wet gasps instead of objections. At that point, feeling his own climax drawing near, Ben ramped up the speed of his thrusts, rapidly pushing into Johnny again and again, hitting his prostate every time, setting the both bed and Johnny shaking beneath him with his furious pace. When Ben sensed his orgasm about to hit, he rammed into Johnny, driving in as far as he could go, and released his seed within him, claiming him. He only withdrew after he was certain every drop was deep inside of Johnny.

 Utterly drained by the brutal fucking, Johnny barely reacted as Ben undid his restraints and took a moment to cuddle him close.

 “Well done,” Ben murmured to him, gentling trailing his fingers down Johnny’s back. “Daddy was worried you would keep on defying him, but you learned to accept your punishment like a good boy.”

 Laying a soft kiss to Johnny’s jaw, he briefly crossed to the other side of the room to remove a thick dildo plug from his luggage, and then returned to the bed. Coating the plug with Vaseline, he placed the tip against Johnny’s abused hole and began pressing it inside of him.

 Johnny gasped and jerked at the sudden pressure, but Ben stilled him with just one hand, holding him down against the mattress.

 “You’re all right,” he reassured him. “Don’t tense up. It’ll only be worse that way.”

 “Why . . . ?” With the combination of his fatigue and the struggle to cope with the blunt plug wedging its way deep into him, Johnny couldn’t even form a complete sentence.

 “It’s just to remind you of who your Daddy is,” Ben told him with authority, his palm coming to rest again the cleft of Johnny’s ass as the plug slid all the way in. To emphasize his statement, he gave him a sharp slap to his right ass cheek, eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise, but then immediately set to subbing the tender spot in soothing circles. Ben couldn't help but notice that Johnny’s ass took color well and made a note of it for later. “I want you to remember just who you belong to. Every time you sit or stand or even just move, I want you thinking about me, knowing how easily I can take control.”

 “How long do I have to have it in?” Johnny shifted uncomfortably on the bed; Ben knew his walls were already sore from sex, and now he was again feeling the burn of being stretched overly wide.

 “As long as I say,” Ben informed him idly as he grabbed a washcloth from his suitcase. “And if you want the plug out anytime soon, you’ll behave.”

 Johnny tried to sit up, but gasped and ended up rolling onto his side. “How am I supposed to walk with this thing?”

 Ben scooped Johnny into his arms and deftly lifted him off the bed. “It’ll give you some trouble, that’s for sure. So you’re going to need Daddy to help you out while you get used to it.”

 He carried Johnny outside to the hot tub on the back deck and set him down in the water. Johnny squirmed uncomfortably as he did, no doubt feeling the plug rubbing inside of him as he tried to sit.

 "Feeling full there, sweetheart?” Ben joined him in the tub, pleased at watching his futile attempts to lessen the strain. “I know a way you might feel better.”

 “How?” Johnny asked in distress, trying to adjust to a position that didn’t push the plug further into him.

 “Sit on Daddy’s lap,” Ben told him, lounging back against the side of the tub.

 “ _What?_ ” Johnny stared at him in disbelief.

 “If you sit in Daddy’s lap, you can probably find a way to balance to so you don’t feel the plug as much.” Ben gave a casual shrug. “You’ll always feel the plug in some way, that’s a given, but this would help.”

 Johnny hesitated, obviously embarrassed.

 Ben raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course, baby, if you like the feeling that plug gives you, I can always have you wear it longer.”

 A blush staining his cheeks, Johnny moved to Ben and gingerly tried to find a spot that wouldn’t aggravate the plug. Amused, Ben watched him struggle for several moments before gently positioning Johnny with his legs across his lap and the edge of his ass just past Ben’s thighs, so there was no contact with the plug.

 “There we go, baby. Now, hook your arms around my neck and put your head on my shoulder,” Ben instructed him.

 His blush darkening further still, Johnny reluctantly did as Ben said, his warm cheek resting against Ben bare’s shoulder as he coiled his arms around his neck. Ben nearly groaned at the contact, delighting in the dual sensation of the heated water around them and Johnny’s flushed body pressing desperately against him, trying to relieve the ache that Ben himself had caused. He loved the feeling, adored the idea of Johnny being dependent on him.

 “Such a good boy,” Ben praised him, caressing Johnny’s face. “Look how quickly you learn.”

 Grasping the washcloth he had brought with him, Ben brought it beneath the surface of the water to begin to cleaning Johnny’s stomach. The sudden friction of the cloth brought Johnny to jump back, letting go of Ben’s neck. He would have toppled backward into the water if it hadn’t been for Ben’s strong arms catching and pulling him back into his lap.

 “Easy, easy,” Ben soothed him. “You can relax. Daddy’s here to take care of you.”

 Shivering weakly, Johnny slowly resettled in Ben’s embrace, and Ben wrapped one arm around him tightly, pulling his baby flush against his chest. He raised the cloth again to clean Johnny’s back, reveling in the goosebumps he could feel on Johnny’s skin as he rubbed his tense shoulders, massaging the weary muscles.

 “See how much you’ve calmed down?” Ben asked as he carefully moved to Johnny’s lower back and reached a hand down to his ass to trace a finger along his pucker where edge of the plug met his skin. Johnny jerked away from the motion, and Ben gave him a knowing smile. “I’m so proud of you, Johnny, for trusting me like this. I knew you could be sweet if I just gave you an attitude adjustment.”

 Blushing again, Johnny looked away, and Ben only chuckled, holding his boy even closer. His baby could be a spitfire, but he was also shy. Ben felt his cock stir at the thought of watching him become flustered and embarrassed when Ben was teaching him how to behave, as well as disciplining him for any improper acts, and, of course, soothing and comforting him afterwards.

 Tenderly stroking Johnny’s hair, Ben laid a chaste kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t worry about a thing, baby. Daddy’s got you now.”


End file.
